HMD's generate displays for a viewer's eyes. Because of the high frame rates that are desirable for HMDs, the frame resolution of display data may be limited. For example, there may be wired or wireless bandwidth limitations between an electronic display of the HMD and the computer that generates the image data to be displayed. Such bandwidth limitations can result in less than desirable frame resolution or frame rates for HMD.